1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control valves and is more particularly directed to precision metering of minute quantities of high pressure fluids to a low pressure environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time all metering valves designed to control minute flow rates of liquids, gases and vapors are provided with aligned flow control structures such as a head and seat structure or a metering needle structure. In these devices, misalignment of the various parts which may occur in its initial fabrication or as does occur when the devices are dropped or subjected to a jarring blow or force will affect the proper functioning of the metering characteristic of the valve device. It is especially important that metering valve devices dispensing minute quantities of fluids under high pressure into a low pressure environment be efficient in their operation since an improper functioning of the fluids being dispensed may result in a dangerous condition to the users thereof. Obvious example of this situation would be in the dispensing of fluorides in drinking water and chlorine in swimming pool water.
It is contemplated by the present invention to provide a metering valve that does not require the exact alignments of head and seat structure or of a needle valve construction but instead consists of a one piece core structure in combination with a sliding sleeve that controls the volume of high pressure fluids therethrough.